


I Swear To Quiznak

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam/Shiro (Voltron) Reunion, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brothers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Foster Siblings, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Language, Languages, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Adam, his lover, and their weird little son/brother/thing are reunited.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	I Swear To Quiznak

The relief on Adam's face was obvious. His face split into a wide, weak smile. It was going to be all right now, he was sure of it. Takashi was _home._

"I can't believe you're okay," he said softly. 

His lover smiled back. And sure, he looked much worse for wear--he had a large scar across his face that Adam definitely did not remember from the last time that he saw him, and his hair was completely white. Probably from stress. The most noticeable thing was that he was missing an arm though. But even with all of this? Adam didn't care. He still loved him. "I know, Adam. It's okay now," he said, like he knew exactly what he needed to hear. "And there's someone else I want you to meet--Keith, c'mere."

Keith, the scrawny Asian kid Adam vaguely remembered, made a face. "Nah."

Takashi's eyes narrowed. "Keith I swear to KING ALFOR if you don't get your ass the quiznak here in three ticks I'll pull a bayard on you so quick that you won't know what happened until you're out of the cryopod looking like you were attacked by a pack of yelmors."

Keith didn't even blink. "Okay. God, Shiro. Nerd."

Adam stared at them for a moment. Those weren't words he'd ever heard before.

"...what the fresh fuck...?"


End file.
